


dogboy dream

by quietlydreaming



Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Subspace, dogboy dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlydreaming/pseuds/quietlydreaming
Summary: george gives dream a reward.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217891
Kudos: 73





	dogboy dream

dream sat unmoving, george's dick filling his mouth. his head was filled with a pleasant buzzing, happy to be able to please his master. every so often his ear would twitch or his tail would wag, but otherwise he was perfectly still, determine to be a good boy for hid master.

george didn't pay him much attention, focusing on editing instead. dream didn't mind. he'd sit here all day if that's what his master wanted.

after what felt like minutes, but must've been hours, george reached down and scratched his ear.

"you've been so good for me, puppy,"

he cooed, "i think you deserve a reward."

dream's tail wagged excitedly. a reward? his master was being so generous today.

george gently pulled dream off his cock, and dream whined immediately. george just chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"such a good little cockwarmer," george praised, petting dream gently, "now how about that reward?"


End file.
